Hell To Pay
by Nessa30
Summary: When Tragedy Strikes Caitlin, Le and Michael are forced to disappear. Those left behind find themselves on a quest to find the truth and justice while battlelines are drawn for control of Airwolf.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Airwolf is not mine, nor are the characters they belong to Universal Studios.

Summary" When tragedy strikes, Caitlin, Le and Michael are forced to disappear. For those left behind, it is a quest to find the truth and get justice while battle lines are drawn for control of Airwolf.

A/N: Ok, Back in 1987 when S4 of Airwolf began, I was left in serious shock. Well, that was an understatement. Ok, I could accept that both Dom and String were dead, that I could get. I didn't believe the explanation given for Michael a.k.a. Archangel. That told me I smelled a rat big time. But what really got me, was the fact that there was really no explanation for what had really happened to Caitlin and Le. From then on enough scenarios were going through my head that it took awhile to sort them out. Finally I landed on one. Over time it got changed around until I could come up with one that I could actually sit down and write.

This story will have characters from both Season three and four along with some I have created. Any serious action regarding Airwolf I am saving for later chapters. There will also be mention of some events from S4 as well.

Timeline: Takes place almost a year after the season 3 episode Birds of Paradise. The date for chapter 1 is March 13, 1987.

* * *

Chapter 1

Caitlin O'Shaunnessy Hawke was really going out of her mind. She had flown back to Texas for the funeral of her father who had been killed in a car accident. At String's insistence, she had brought Le along. Thank God she listened to him. Her family was driving her crazy. String's nephew was only more then happy to join her and provide her with some support and a dose of reality for which they both needed. And besides, they both needed to get out of the Santini Air hanger before Dom, String, and Jo really drove them both nuts.

Things were so busy, at Santini Air lately, that everyone was just driving each other off the walls. Even worse, they all dreaded looking at the calendar in the office. Lately it seemed that the calendar was practically booked solid for which it really left no time for anyone to take a break. There was a good side to this and that was there really hadn't been any Airwolf missions in the past three weeks. Cait knew that when she got back, there was going to be the memorial for Minh and she had a stunt job waiting for her two days after her and Le's scheduled return.

For Cait, all this was too much. She had been married secretly to String for five months. The wedding was a small affair, attended only by Dom, Michael, Marella and Le, which she considered her family now. Jo also knew, Dom had told her when she had decided to come back to stay and help out at Santini Air. Jo agreed to keep the secret. They had kept the illusion that Cait was still single. Officially she used her maiden name, unofficially and only known to those who knew her last name was now Hawke.

Le for his part kept quiet and to himself. Cait's mother wasn't too amused when she arrived with him.

As for Cait's relationship with the O'Shaunnessy side of the family, it had become increasingly strained over the past year, especially with her mother and everyone knew that Cait just plain didn't get along with her mom. In fact, Cait and her mother had already gotten into several full blown arguments since she arrived several days ago.

Thank God for small miracles, in which for Cait was in the form of a 13 year old she really loved as if he was her own.

Everyone was back at her parent's house where, Cait, accepted condolences from relatives and friends of the family. Le respectively stood nearby ready to provide support should she need it.

After awhile, Cait excused herself, and with Le in tow, went outside to the front porch. Taking a seat on the swing chair there, she sat in silence for a few minutes.

Le, who had quietly taken a spot on the seat next to her finally spoke up, "Aunt Cait, are you okay?" speaking in a quiet voice so that only she could here. Le knew that Cait had not told her parents or sister about the marriage. It was a secret that only a few knew.

"Hmm …." She said quietly, apparently lost in thought.

"Are you Okay?"

"No, not really," she said with a sad smile on her face. "My dad and I were close, he was the one who taught me how to fly" she said wishfully. "He was the one person I was really close to. I wished I had had the chance to tell him how much I loved him and more ..."

She just sat there, lost in her own thoughts. _"Damn, why did this have to happen to the one important person in my life. I wish I could have told him what I have been doing out in California. How I loved my job and flying." _It just seemed to Cait that life was not fair, and that she just felt just plain miserable. _"Life wasn't supposed to be like this." _She thought, "_My Dad's supposed to live a long life, see him grow old and cranky and see the grandkids.'_

Lost in her thoughts, Cait didn't realize that Le had closed his hand around hers until she felt the slight squeeze.

Looking down at the kid, she gave him a small reassuring look that said, _Everything's going to be okay_

But something was bothering her. Caitlin had been a bit antsy for the past day, she had attributed it to being here and the tension between her and her family, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Just then, they heard a car coming down the street. Both Caitlin and Le looked out to see who it was. As the car slowly passed in front of the house, they both instantly recognized the driver. It was Marella. When Caitlin last spoke to Marella a few days ago, she had told her that she would be here on a family matter. Marella, who was a good friend to her, Dom and String, understood.

Now something was really wrong.

Le gave Cait a questioning look that said, _what's the matter?_

Cait whispered to Le, "Stay here, I'm going to get my purse and keys. Something's wrong if she's here."

Cait slipped quietly back into the house, not attracting anyone's attention. She felt a sudden dread as she walked to her old bedroom where her purse was and picked it up. _"Stop panicking."_ Cait told herself as she quietly slipped back out the front door and got Le. They quickly got into her rental and drove down the street.

"What's wrong Aunt Cait?" the boy asked as they quickly caught up to Marella's car and followed it.

"I don't know," Cait said. "Marella wouldn't be here if everything was alright."

They followed in silence both hoping that everyone was alright but at the same time feeling an uncertain dread and not really wanting to know what was going on. They followed Marella to a secluded area where several cars were waiting. Both cars parked near the other cars. Cait quickly cut the engine and both of them got out of the car.

Running over to Marella, Caitlin asked, "What's going on, Marella?"

Le who was only a couple of steps behind Caitlin came up to stand next to her.

The look on Marella's face sent a shock through Cait.

"Yesterday morning there was an explosion over at Santini Air," Marella said, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Dominic was taking off in a helicopter when it exploded," she said, "killing him instantly."

At that moment, Cait's world began to unravel, clutching Le closely to her, as the two of them listened to her.

"Hawke was critically injured and is in intensive care." She said fighting back the tears. "Dominic's niece was not injured."

Caitlin found herself in a daze, trying to make sense of what she was hearing. _"Dom dead, String badly hurt!_

"The explosion," Marella went on," was no accident. Late last night, it was confirmed that the explosion was a bomb planted in the helicopter."

The shock and horror on Caitlin and Le's faces, was enough to send Marella into another round of tears.

The three of them came together in a hug tears flowing as they all tried to make sense of what was happening. Nearby were several of the other girls that worked with Michael, all had the same look of sorrow and tears. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

Pulling back from Marella, Caitlin still with tears coming down her cheeks asked, "What about String?"

Marella gave Caitlin a look that just about broke her heart. "Late last night, I snuck into the hospital to check on him, he's not expected to survive his injuries."

Caitlin had just about lost it then, she was sobbing so hard, she almost didn't here what Marella was saying as she gave a brief account of Strings injuries. It was bad she knew and the thought of her husband not surviving his injuries was too much for her to bear.

Caitlin, who was lost in grief and sobs, didn't hear Le who was crying just as hard and was clinging to her so hard she never heard or felt him.

After a few more minutes, the two women pulled themselves together. Caitlin asked, "Does Michael know?'

Marella just nodded. "He was in Asia tracking down a lead on St John when all this happened. At 1000 Zulu this morning, he ordered his section to shut down and go to ground. He also gave me this message to pass it on to you and that is scatter the wolves. You know what that means don't you?"

Caitlin nodded, she knew exactly what it meant. A plan had been put together sometime back in the event that things went way south. The only thing is, Marella didn't know half of what the plan called for. It had all been put together ever since the COMPANY which was one of the FIRM's sister agencies tried an attempt for Airwolf last year. After those events, Michael, String, Dom and herself had gotten together to put a plan together, along with several contingencies. There were several contingencies that Michael didn't know about. Those had been put together in the even Michael was unable to either help them out or wouldn't.

String had been adamant that there be something in place in the event that Caitlin and Le had to disappear. Especially for Le, String would have never forgiven himself if anything happened to his brother's son.

"But why now?" Caitlin asked.

"Because someone within the FIRM or one of her sister intelligence agencies ordered the hit that resulted in the bomb being placed on Dominic's helicopter."

The realization hit Cait so hard, she nearly fainted. Someone wanted Airwolf that bad and possibly from within the FIRM that they were willing to kill for it. And with the activation of the scatter code that meant only one thing. She and Le, along with Michael and Michael's people would now have to go into hiding. Caitlin wasn't sure about Marella, since she worked with a different agency now. That had occurred when Marella had asked Hawke for his help in getting Michael out of East Germany over two years ago. Her actions had pissed off the Committee to the point that she got burned badly.

Caitlin realized that she was the only one still standing right now who knew exactly where Airwolf was other than Jo, for which the FIRM knew nothing about her.

"Where's Michael?" Caitlin asked.

"Gone to ground," Marella said. "Everyone going to ground will be out of touch for awhile until the underground network is up."

Caitlin listened.

"Michael has allies still within the FIRM whose job now is to begin gathering not only intelligence for him, but the evidence needed in regards to the bombing so that at a future date, he can go in and clean up the mess and take out those responsible.

Caitlin just listened absorbing what she was saying. Michael had mentioned something about having sources in other departments all over the FIRM on both coasts.

Marella wished she was still in the FIRM, right now she would like nothing more then to be put in a locked room with Zeus and tear him apart,. But that was not the case she had left the FIRM and gone elsewhere but still maintained her contacts with them, and Michael.

But now, just about everyone she had known in Michael's section and Michael himself were now gone. Now she was the messenger.

She was here now, passing the word to Caitlin. She didn't like it but it had to be done. Marella herself didn't know yet if she would have to disappear, she would find out later. With what's happened in the past day, having to tell her friend that she would have to now disappear was something she wished she never been given the task.

It was also at that moment Marella realized that Caitlin and Le might never see Hawke again. If there were two people that would be hurt the most by this it would be them.

Cait suddenly thought about something, Jo. It was only recently, that they had decided to name her as a backup team member in the event that something happened to either her, Dom or String. They had begun training her on Airwolf. Michael knew about the idea but he didn't know that they had put that idea into action. "Marella, did Michael tell you about our backup plan for another pilot?"

The dark haired woman nodded.

"Well we began putting the plan into place sometime ago. It's Jo, Dom's niece, she knows about Airwolf and its location. We were just barely starting her training with the lady." Cait continued. "She doesn't know the rest and the FIRM doesn't know about her anyway, so that that leaves her in the clear.

Marella nodded again. She recalled meeting Jo back on Christmas Day when everyone had gathered at the cabin for dinner and a day of fun. Why was she not surprised by the choice. "So, what you're saying …."

"Is leave her where she is. The other side doesn't know that she knows, and that we can leave her to take care of Airwolf and String while we're underground."

"Michael would love that idea"

"Yeah he would wouldn't he."

"So leave Jo on the surface as a distraction while the rest you go to ground. Our enemies would run ragged over that one. Even if they do find Airwolf, you other than Hawke have all the codes and specs and they can't have those."

"Right!"

"It's a risk."

"Yeah, it's a risk that I bet she'd be willing to take. And she's the only one who can stay with String right now." Caitlin said, feeling a painful pang. How much she would like to be with him right now, but the FIRM would be looking for her and if they got their hands on her, they would have Airwolf. She knew somehow, that Jo would stay with String and take care of him even if he doesn't make it. The two were close. From what String and Dom had told her, Jo was like a sister to String and his brother St. John (who was still missing).

Caitlin wished she could have spent more time with Jo, they had become good friends in the short time since Jo had arrived. When they had first met, Caitlin had kept her distance she had still been leery about what had happened with Holly two years earlier. But eventually a friendship grew and Dom was delighted. A plan was forming in her head and she had to act on it now before she ran aground herself. And she hoped to God that Jo wouldn't be mad at her for this.

"Marella," Caitlin said. "I need to go back to California and talk to Jo. Let her know what's going on and what has to be done. Also, I need to tie up some lose ends regarding Airwolf."

"Okay." She said wondering what the hell she was up to.

"I also need you to take Le with you. I know its asking a lot, but what I need to do, needs to be done now before all hell breaks out."

Cait had a snaking suspicion that with the events that have happened so far, the FIRM would be looking for her, Le, and Airwolf. Handing Le over to Marella was not part of the plan, but things have changed to the point that Caitlin was forced to modify everything on the spot and Marella was caught in the middle.

Cait stepped closer to Marella and spoke quietly to her so that Le wouldn't here,. "I have to make sure he's safe."

Marella nodded. She understood. In just the past year, Le had already lost his Aunt and now Dominic. Marella wasn't confident that Hawke would survive and for a 13 year old to have this much loss in such a short time … Cait was right, all hell was about to break loose, especially when Zeus and the committee realize what Michael has done. Le needed to be protected and safe. Their lives were now in danger.

"Take Le to Sight, I'll get in touch with her later to get him," Caitlin said quietly.

"Cait, are you sure?" Marella asked, taking a quick glance at Le to make sure he wasn't listening. "Does he know her?"

Caitlin knew she was referring to Le having met Sight, "Yes he does know her."

Marella was surprised at this. When did Hawke introduce him to her she had to wonder.

"Caitlin, I don't know if I can."

"You can Marella. I know you work for her now, Michael told us." Marella was taken aback by this. Not many people knew where she had gone after leaving the FIRM. If Michael had told them, that meant only one thing, the knowledge was given in the event that things went south and they have.

Marella thought about it for a moment. She would have no choice but to take Le, and would definitely have a discussion with Sight later. Marella had decided she would care for Le until Sight can take him and reunite the boy with Caitlin. Whenever that would be Sight was out of the country at the moment and it could be weeks before she got back if she heard the rumors right about an assassination team being sent after Michael.

Looking at her friend, Marella finally said, "Caitlin, I'll take care of him until Sight can take him."

Cait nodded.

"Thanks, Marella," she spoke up backing away from her friend.

Le who was watching the exchange, found himself confused and scared. If he had heard what Caitlin had asked of Marella a few moments ago, He didn't like the idea of Marella taking him. He really didn't like the idea of being separated from his Aunt at all. All of a sudden blurted out. "No, Aunt Cait! I want to stay with you!" he said through sobs.

Marella stepped away to give the two some privacy while Caitlin spoke to Le.

Cait turned to her husbands nephew and lowered herself to his height. "Le, I can't take you with me. It's not safe.

"But Aunt Cait …" he said through sobs. "What about Uncle String?"

"We'll probably never see him again," said Caitlin with sadness in her voice.

Le just looked at her stunned. He had never seen Aunt Cait look this sad, ever!

"Le, we can't go home." She said. "As much as I want to go back and see String I know I can't and neither can you. It's too dangerous."

Caitlin knew that Le would have a difficult time accepting this, he and String had grown real close since String became his legal guardian after Minh's death. She thought she could see the internal battle going on inside his head. The decisions that were being made for him and he not having any say. But there was no room for argument right now, their lives were in danger.

"But your going back." he said.

"To talk to Jo," she said. "I'm going to ask her to take care of your Uncle while we're gone."

Caitlin decided that she would not tell Le what else she had planned to do she didn't want to upset him more than he already was.

"It's just not fair" he said.

"I know, nothing is Le, it's just not safe for us right now. There are people looking for us and I have to make sure that no one finds us. We're going to have to move far away and never go back."

"But I want to see him!"

"I know, but we can't. What I am going to do is ask Jo to tell him that we both love him and that we miss him," she explained, "and hope he gets better soon." All she could do and tell Le was to have hope, hope and faith that String would pull through this.

Le was lost in his own thoughts, he was mad over the fact that he would not be going home to see his uncle and would not see his friends, Jo, or Tet again.

He was also scared, the thought of being separated from Caitlin brought back flashbacks and memories of what had happened to them at the cabin back on Memorial Day weekend last year. The events of that weekend had left them both traumatized for a time. It took months for the nightmares to subside.

Le was also thinking of something else, he decided to ask the question. "Aunt Cait, if we leave, will someone still be looking for my dad?"

Caitlin was taken aback by the question. She had almost forgotten about the search for St John and the deal with Airwolf.

"Le," she said, "I hope no one ever forgets about your father and the search for him. I hope someday we do find him, if it isn't us it might be your Uncle, Jo, or Archangel, but I'll tell you this, not everyone is gong to stop looking for him."

Le nodded, he hoped that one day someone does find him.

"But right now, we need to leave, okay."

"Okay," he said. But Caitlin could see the fear, the anger and confusion in his eyes. Caitlin recognized the fear. She hadn't seen him this scared since last May. Turning her face away from him she fought to keep the flashbacks from coming to the surface.

"Marella's going to take care of you and take you to Nex. Just listen to her and do what she says, ok"

"Ok," he said grudgingly, obviously not happy about the situation.

Pulling him towards her she hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. Caitlin didn't like the idea of splitting up with Le, but right now, she didn't have a choice. "I love you." She said tears coming to her eyes.

"I Love you too Aunt Cait." He replied with sadness in his voice.

Placing a kiss on his head, Caitlin broke the embrace.

She walked over to her rental, popped the trunk and removed their suitcases. Caitlin and Le had been planning to head back to Dallas that evening in order to catch a morning flight back to LA.

Caitlin had no plans on staying here in Texas any longer then she had to. The increasing estrangement between her and her family had decided that for her a few days ago when everyone was scrambling to get plane tickets for both Caitlin and Le.

Quickly rummaging through her bag, Caitlin pulled out some clothes and placed them in a small carryon she had hidden in the suitcase. Grabbing her purse, she emptied her wallet of everything except for her driver's license and cash. She then grabbed what little makeup she had in the purse and her keys and dumped them into her carryon along with her wallet. Unzipping a small pocket inside the purse, she pulled out her wedding ring and put it on her finger. Placing her purse in her suitcase she closed it and turned over their luggage to one of the girls waiting for them.

Turning to Marella she said, "Take care of him."

"I will, I'll make sure he gets to her. You be careful Cait."

"I will."

The two exchanged a hug and then Marella pointed to the car on the far left. "Take that one. Maureen will make sure you get back to LA to take care of things. Don't worry about your rental, we'll take care of it."

Cait nodded.

"Thanks Marella."

"No problem."

Caitlin watched as Marella and Le headed for the car at the far right. She waved to them as they got in the car and drove off.

Cait then walked over to Maureen who was waiting for her and the two women got in the car. Maureen drove as Cait sat in the passenger seat her thoughts to herself. _Someone wanted Airwolf back badly enough to kill Dom for it, maybe String too. _Cait swore to herself. She'd be damned if those responsible got away with it. As Marella had said, they had people working to gather the evidence to make those responsible for this pay. And Cait thought _There would be hell to pay for this._

* * *

You are welcome to R&R if you like.

This is sort of a test on the first chapter to see what you all think.

It's going to be a long while before I put up any furure chapters. Some chapters are complete, others are still being edited, and still others are being written. I wouldn't be surprised if I go back and edit this first chapter. Right now I've got 109 pages written in Microsoft Word and still growing. Finally, I've got other fic projects going on and in progress so I'm kind of busy at the moment with that and of cours work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the history of Zeus being the Director of the FIRM, no one could ever remember seeing the man this livid. Zeus had been hoping to have a nice quiet weekend golfing. But noooo, here he was in his office at Knightsbridge on Friday evening facing his assistants, and other personnel gathered there. Everyone in the room was nervous fearful of saying anything less they face his wrath for yanking him from his planned weekend.

He looked at each and everyone of them, including one of the Deputy Directors gathered there. His temper flaring. "You mean to tell me that everyone from Archangel's section is GONE!"

No one spoke, a few nodded.

"Does anyone have any idea what is going on?!" he asked furiously.

No one said a word for a few minutes, until his assistant finally spoke up. "Sir, we think it might have something to do with what happened to Dominic Santini yesterday" he said nervously.

_Santini, Santini_, he thought for a moment, then it hit him. _AIRWOLF._

What happened to Santini?" he glared at his assistant dangerously.

"Uh, he's dead sir."

"He's WHAT!" he spat.

"He's dead. He was killed in an explosion at Van Nuys Airport yesterday morning." The assistant quickly blurted out.

"HOW?!"

Someone else spoke up, "He was taking off in a helicopter when it happened, it appears to be an accident as far as we can determine so far."

Zeus glared at this person an analyst or something, he couldn't remember his name.

"What about Hawke." He asked.

"He's in the intensive care unit at Cedars," said the assistant.

He swore enough colorful phrases to make more than a few flinch and shuffle their feet in his presence.

"And does anyone in this room have any idea where Archangel is!" he yelled. Zeus knew full well, that Archangel would protect the Airwolf team with his life, literally. Every time he'd tried to interfere or make an attempt to get the helicopter, Archangel would find out about it and give Hawke and Santini a serious heads up.

Nobody spoke.

It was also no running secret that the Airwolf team which included not only Hawke and Santini, but also one other for which he couldn't remember her name at the moment, furious over the fact that Michael wasn't even around, didn't like his guts one bit.

"You mean to tell me, that you all don't even know where Archangel is!" Zeus felt like he was surrounded by a bunch of incompetent fools.

"We think he's somewhere in Asia, but we haven't been able to confirm a definite location as of two hours ago." Spoke up the Deputy Director for Operations.

"You think he's in Asia! You THINK he's in Asia! What you're telling me, is that you all don't have the slightest idea where he IS!" sending daggers with his eyes at the gathered group in his office.

"Well, we know he took a transport out there earlier this week." Said the DDO.

"Transport to where?"

"Japan sir," spoke his assistant. "But after that, we don't know where he is. He's dropped off our radar.'

Of all the people to pull a Houdini, it had to be Michael thought Zeus. And, he picked a hell of a time to do it. One member of the Airwolf team was dead, another in the hospital and Lord knew where the last one was. This was not going to be his weekend he could kiss his plans for the golf course goodbye.

Looking at the gathered group, he barked out, "Inform the other members of the Committee that we have a situation and that there will be an emergency meeting here in the boardroom at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning. And if anyone so happens to reach Archangel or he calls in, TELL HIM he had better get his butt back here ASAP!" he said seething.

"I also want people to go into his section and find out if he left any clue to what is going on and access the computers there we need the Airwolf file now! Call in people if you have to. In fact tell everyone that their weekend has just been cancelled!"

He looked at the gathered group in his office and noted that they were scared, and nervous. _Let them be_ he thought.

"Now get out of here!" he spat. People began leaving the room at once relived that they wouldn't have to face anymore of Zeus's wrath.

Zeus's assistant stayed behind and walked up to the front of his boss's desk. "Is there anything else I can do for you sir before I leave …"

"No Steven's that will be all."

Zeus's assistant left the office leaving the man alone.

Zeus had to wonder what was going on. All hell is breaking out and Archangel of all people is no where to be found.

When the decision not to merge the FIRM with other agencies came down a couple of months ago, Zeus at first was not happy. But after thinking about it, Michael had been right all along. Keeping the Firm separate would ensure that they would keep control of Airwolf. It was then that Zeus had finally decided to not fight Archangel in regards to the search for St John Hawke. If they could find the man, Airwolf would be back in complete control of the FIRM and out of Hawke's hands period.

But now, everything had changed and for what reason it still eluded the Director of the FIRM as he sat staring out of his window.

The committee would have to make some fast decision he knew, but at what cost.

* * * * *

Marella glanced at the sleeping teen in the chair before looking back out the window. She had arranged for a Lear Jet from her current employer to pick her and Le up from a small airfield to take the two back to Virginia. Sight's base of operation was there.

She had to shake her head over the many enigmas that was her boss. She was a prodigy and a genius with enough names to go by that if you didn't know which was which, you'd definitely miss something. Those in the US intelligence community knew her as Sight which was her unofficial name due to her apparent psychic abilities and the fact that no one had been able to kill her yet. Yes, her enemies have tried. For formal purposes and the international intelligence community, she went by her official codename which was Xena. She had been the youngest person ever to get her own codename. As for her closest friends and surrogate father, she was known as Nex which was her nickname and went by that period. So very few people knew what her actual name was and that it didn't bother the spy one bit.

Marella found herself reflecting over the events that had landed her with Sight in the first place. After disobeying orders from the committee and going to Hawke to get Archangel out of Eastern Europe two and a half years ago, the committee had not only stripped her of her security clearances, but had ordered that she be transferred to Europe permanently.

She was prepared to accept the consequences but Michael was not. Marella had risked everything to help get him out of East Germany and he'd be damned if she got demoted and sent to some lousy job for which she wouldn't be happy with. So, he went to Nex, at the time she was looking for someone to run her organization as second in command. Marella fit the bill perfectly. Nex had made the offer but Marella at first had refused even after Michael literally talked himself black and blue to convince her to take the job.

Nex for her part had told Marella, that not only would she be helping to run everything, but she would have full autonomy in running her own operations and people and not to mention having her top security clearances restored and then some. The best part, if she wanted to was she could go out into the field herself. She hated sitting behind a desk all the time anyway. After surviving Moffett's attack on Red Star, Marella had found it difficult to stay in one place to long anyway. What was the icing on the cake in the offer was that Marella would be given the time she would need to finish her medical degree and training.

Marella still wasn't sure she would take the job that was until Michael threatened to bring Dominic in to talk her into it. That did the trick. She didn't want Hawke, Dominic, or Caitlin finding out where she'd disappeared to anyway. She took it on one condition, that nobody knew where she had gone or who she worked for.

_Well, so much for secrets. _Thought Marella to herself. The Airwolf team knew now and how long have they've known? Marella had kept in regular contact with Hawke and company since leaving the FIRM and was supposed to be at the Hawke's cabin today for dinner. In fact, she was supposed to be on vacation for the next two weeks. _So much for that. _Then Caitlin's father passed away at the beginning of the week forcing her to return back to Texas for the funeral. Next there was the explosion yesterday that had taken Dominic's life and leaving Hawke fighting for his. Marella was on a plane when it happened and learned of the disaster when she landed when she was met by Samantha, one of Michael's assistants with the news.

Now she was flying back east with the youngest member of the family. Le had fallen asleep the moment the plane had taken off. He was exhausted and emotionally drained. Normally Marella would do her own flying, but she too was tired, she hadn't slept in two days. She was also stressed out and worried. Lord only knew when hell would really break out now.

She knew they would be on the ground in an hour and so was just sitting their staring out the window.

A moment later a head stuck out from the cockpit, it was the copilot.

Marella looked up at the man and he signaled for her to come forward. Taking one last look at Le, she got up and went to the cockpit area. Once inside, she spoke up but quietly. "What's up Billy?"

"News, it's been confirmed, the COMPANY has sent an assassination team after Archangel and from what we got, the team was sent two days ago."

A chill went down Marella's spine. The man she loved was now being hunted by the FIRM's main rival agency and there was nothing she could do. _Shit, the COMPANY doesn't even specialize in assassinations. When did they decide to get into the assassination business? _Marella and Michael had been seeing each other for several years secretly. They had done it right under everyone's noses. Except recently. Before Hawke and Caitlin's wedding, Hawke had figured it out and had told the two he was happy for them. Marella hoped to marry Michael one day, but now she wondered if it would ever happen.

The COMPANY and the FIRM were not exactly on good terms with each other in fact the two agencies loathed each other's guts. But never would one or the other send an assassination team after each other's top people, until now.

"Has Sight been notified," asked Marella.

"Yes she has, she's heading for Asia as fast as she can and is sending word to DC asking for sanction on taking this team out."

_Good! _Thought Marella. She hoped that Sight gets the OK to do it. If not they'd have a lot more problems on their hands. Nex only answers to either the President of the United States or the Director of the CIA or both, depending on the situation and the job required. For any assassinations, she gets sanction from one of them or both. Marella knew that the request for a sanction is rare. It is not given unless absolutely necessary. In this case, Marella suspected, both POTUS and DCIA would be giving the order together. Archangel is too valuable to loose.

"Anything else," she asked.

"Yeah," said Billy. "The FIRM's committee is calling for an emergency meeting in the morning at Knightsbridge."

"Sounds like Zeus is pissed off." She said.

"Looks that way doesn't it," said Robert, the Lear's pilot.

"You have no idea," said Marella. Marella figured that by now, Zeus has already blown a few fuses since discovering the shutdown. Oh she wished she could be there to see the look on his face.

Robert winced, he knew Marella used to work for the FIRM and so knew Zeus. If she said he was seriously pissed off, she meant it.

"There will be a car waiting for you when we arrive," said Billy.

"Good," said Marella.

For the remainder of the flight, the three sat in silence.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.

Dom *whistles* "Boy she really knows how to piss Zeus off."

"Yeah I know," replied String not surprised.

"Gee thanks Dom,' said Nessa.

Okay I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up on the account of two characters from this fic who's names start with the letters C and J are arguing. I wonder if there's anyway I can get them to stop for five minutes so we can finish it.

String's brow rises in suprise.


End file.
